Orphans Beloved-Triangles Is Problem
by regertz
Summary: : Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved: "Triangles is Problem…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Helena in ear-flapped, furlined cap, sad reddened-eyes…Staring at Alison as she counted up items.

One must keep track of the legitimate side of things as well, occasionally.

"Sestra Alison?" she eyed Ally still frowning over Donnie's sudden insistence before leaving to deposit the day's receipts including their "refund" from the late Pouchee… "Late?" "Uh…I mean in that we'll never see him again…Or his funny niece…" Donnie, desperately. Helena offering supportive thumbs' up at the time…Good at quick thought is brother-in-the-law….That there will be no effort to resume the "soap" business and that he is groveling back to work…His ex-boss having at last been caught with hand in till, redemption now possible…Tomorrow.

"Sestra? We must talk." Helena sighed.

"Helena, I am pretty busy right now."

Hmmn…She pulled back as Helena took her hand, pulling it from the item she was about to list.

"Is important…Please." Wave of hand to chair. She taking seat and primly spreading skirt waited… "Please…" she waved.

"Fine. Just two minutes though. There's a lot to do and I have to speak to…Someone…" shake of head.

How could Donnie be so indifferent to our future? I need to speak to…Just speak…Yes…To Jason, Ally thought. Maybe we can work something out to collaborate on the down-low? I mean, just in a business relationship, of course…She came over, starting to sit, albeit reluctantly.

"I love brother Donalds…I am ashamed." Helena blurted, hanging head as she did.

"What?" Alison stared.

"I have betrayed boyfriend Jesse and sestra you…But nothing carnal in the knowledge…" Helena, urgently waving hand. "Just…In the spirit. But I am ashamed, sestra."

"You love Donnies…Donnie?" Ally blinked.

"He is so funny and good. He saved my babies even though bad peoples would hurt him and he is not good fighter. That is the true bravery, sestra. You are so lucky." She wept a bit. "Forgive me, Alison."

"I…" Ally gulped.

"I must go, I know…" Helena looked up. "You must hate me now…Maybe I can stay with Sarah till baby is born." She noted. "There is no worry, I will go quietly…Today…I will be fine."

"Uh…You love my husband? Donnie?" dumbfounded stare…

"Yes, of course." Helena nodded, fond smile. "Who would not? And we are genetics identically, yes? Naturally we are attracted to same peoples…Paul, Donnie, Arthur…Though I never have liked that Daniel guy, he was utter psycho."

"I don't know what to…"

"All is decided, sestra. I only wanted to explain why I must go. I have been brainwashed religious killer, I cannot be homewrecker person. You have your angels and Donalds loves you more than anything. He would never stop but it would be embarrassing for him."

"He does, doesn't he?" Ally, catching in throat. Oh…First Chad, now…What the hell am I doing? Donnie took me away from Jason because I knew he was the better man. Stupid, stupid…

And now, if I make a fool of myself…

"Helena, Donnie wouldn't want you to go. He wouldn't. You have to stay here till your baby is born, it's ok. I know I can trust you both, especially him."

"I don't know…" head bowed. "Sestra, I have had such terrible thoughts about him."

"You have? About Donnie?" Ally blinked.

Well, come to think about it…I went psycho thinking he might not love me. Yeah, I can see it…Who of us wouldn't, excepting Cosima, of course. Heck, I just know Sarah was enjoying that time with him at the rehab.

"I think…I must go, Alison." Helena sighed. "You are so good, I am vile…Filth."

"I'm sure you're not, Helena." Ally shook head. "And maybe I need to know someone else thinks Donnie is the greatest. Competition is good for the soul, they say. I…I haven't appreciated him as much as I should've these last weeks."

"Jason." Helena eyed her. "Yeah, lure of the grass greener on side…I understand, sestra." Pat on hand.

"He was my first sweetheart, but he hurt me and he wasn't good to me. Donnie got me away from him. And I should never have let myself forget that. Please stay, Helena. Remind me how special my husband is…?" Ally, tearing.

"So special…If I were not better…" sigh…

"Really?"

"Well, I would have let it influence me in bumping you up list of abominations to eliminate." Helena nodded. "But one look at angels and no…I hope." Wan smile.


End file.
